


His Knight in Dirty Sweatpants

by MusicalRaven



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Closets, Evil Twins, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Fluff, He's still Irish though, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sean lives in America just cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets cornered by two very pissed off guys. And some weirdo with bright pink hair comes to the rescue. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess Yoshi in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up on trying to finish multi chapters. I'm sorry guys. I just don't have the attention span for them. I might still update them occasionally, but it'll be very infrequently. Hopefully, you guys can still enjoy the random one shots I post. Like this one, which came from lots of Septiplier fanfic reading and very little content I actually wanted already written, Queue fanfic!
> 
> EDIT: Apparently now this is a multi chapter lol. Guess I can't even stick with stand-alones.

Jack was scared. This was a more regular occurrence than he liked to admit, honestly. And so far, it all had to do with his stupid decision to quit college and start working retail. Who even does that? An idiot, that's who. And apparently, these guys knew it.

He shouldn't have gotten cornered. The clearance section wasn't even his job to take care of, but of course, some stupid kid had knocked over a shelves worth of old valentines candy, and of course, Jack happened to be walking past when he saw the mess. And he couldn't just walk by the thing. It was a damn big mess, and he didn't want to get caught leaving it for someone else or some shit like that.

So, begrudgingly, he made his way into the tucked away corner and started to gather the mess from the floor. Not even halfway through though, shadows descended on him. He glanced behind him, only to find two mean looking dudes, blocking the way out. His eyes widened and he stood up slowly, as if not to spook the lions. He cleared his throat and attempted to stay professional.

"Uh, do ya guys need help with anythin'?" He asked. They both sneered.

"Not from you, faggot." The taller one said. Jack swallowed, both confused and shocked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard him, or are you deaf from your own shit voice?" The second one said.

"I-" He blinked. "I don't know what-"

"Stop playing dumb, Jack. You fucked us over. You should have known this was coming." The second one continued. Jack blinked again. Did he know these guys? He had to but-

Oh.

Oh no.

Jack swallowed hard this time, taking a step back. He still didn't even know their names, though he really should. Shit, he needed to get out of here, and fast. "Look, I never meant to-"

"Save it!" The first guy snapped, taking two big strides towards him, face now close to his. "You had your chance. Go back to where you came from, faggot. You shouldn't even have set foot on this fucking place."

Jack bristled, fists clenching as he fought the urge to punch the guy. How dare he even- The damn thing wasn't even his fault! And even if it was, he had no right, no fucking right, to tell him what he could or could not do.

The tall guy shoved his finger into Jack's chest. "You're a fucking sicko. You should have just stuck to sucking dicks, you piece of-"

"I'm not the sicko here, you fookin' idiot." Jack snapped, fist clenching more. "You're the one too stupid to accept that she never want your pathetically tiny dick!" A beat went by, and Jack realized he'd truly fucked up.

The punch came to fast for him to avoid. It knocked him flat on his ass and he clutched his face, the pain blossoming behind his eyes and radiating over his cheek. He groaned, glancing up to see both of them looming over him.

"You should have kept your stupid trap shut, McLoughlin." The second one growled. 

Jack winced when his face twitched in an attempt at a smile. "Not possible." He shut his eyes, ready for the inevitable beating. Not like he wasn't used to them anyways.

But instead of pain, he heard the sounds of scuffling feet and a quick "This is none-" and then a sound of pain. Jack opened his eyes in confusion and caught sight of possibly the most amusing sight he could have.

Some guy around his age with bubblegum pink hair, a worn out Nintendo shirt on, and dirty grey sweats had tall guy in a head lock and his foot on the second guys stomach. The tall guy looked like he was worming out of the hold while bubblegum hair was focused on the other guy, so Jack decided to help his so called knight, or whatever. If he didn't, he figured the guy might get a beating himself for his trouble, and that seemed kind of stupid.

Jack got to his feet just as tall guy wiggled his way free. Bubblegum hair grabbed for him but he dodged him and socked him in the stomach. This, however, only made his foot come down harder on second dude's chest, which made him curse and grab at his ankle. As tall guy went to punch bubblegum hair again, Jack used the distraction to sock him in the shoulder, tipping him off balance. Bubblegum hair looked a bit surprised to see him up, but when second dude grabbed his ankle, he refocused, stomping down and grabbing the dude's hair. He yelped, letting go of bubblegum's ankle to grab at his hands. Jack, on the other hand, barely dodged a hit from tall guy and kicked him in the knees. When he stumbled back, Jack grabbed bubblegum's arm and yanked him away from second dude.

"Come on!" He said, and bubblegum didn't even bother to argue as they both ran for the service closet. Within seconds, they heard the two guys cursing and barreling after them. Jack was fucking terrified at this point, but he made himself breathe to keep calm as he grabbed for the door, yanked it open, and shoved himself and bubblegum inside, locking the door behind them. Instantly came the sound of pounding and curses followed by a string of insults.

Jack leaned back against some shelves, breathing hard and holding his face again. Bubblegum did the same next to him, hands on his knees and breathing hard. They both stayed like that for a minute, each catching their breath and listening to the cursing quiet then stop altogether.

Jack closed his eyes in relief and leaned his head back. "Fookin' hell. That was a rush."

He heard bubblegum snort a laugh. "More like a disaster."

Jack smiled slightly, instantly regretting it when the pain in his jaw flared up again. "Fuck." He rubbed his jaw and groaned. "Son of a bitch got me good."

"Did you really not expect that after calling his dick pathetic and small?" Bubblegum asked, his voice sounding amused. Jack opened his eyes just to glare at the weirdo.

"He deserved it."

Bubblegum held up his hands. "Not sayin' he didn't. But fuck man, their not small dudes."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and I am?"

Bubblegum's eyes widened. "Wha- no! Not at all! I didn't- I just meant- fuck okay foot in mouth not easy to extract."

Jack snorted and shook his head, closing his eyes again. "It's so stupid anyways. Tall guy blames me for his girlfriend turning gay, all because I caught them trying to forcefully convince her into having a threesome with his buddy and him. And cause later she came up to be and confided in me that she was only dating him cause she didn't want to come out yet." He shrugged. "I convinced her that if I came out with her, she would, and would get out of that stupid relationship. We announced it at that dumb party, he got pissed at me, and apparently has been plotting his revenge."

Mark whistled. "That's really fucked up."

"Ya think?" Jack sighed. "Well thanks for saving me or whatever. Guess I owe ye that much." 

"Ah, all in a days work for Knight Markimoo." He said in some weird voice. Jack opened his eyes to see his fist against his chest, looking regally at a mop. Jack laughed.

"You're a real weirdo, ya know that?"

"Takes one to know one." He retorted.

"What are you, twelve?"

Bubblegum stuck his tongue out at him and Jack shook his head, less pain flaring up when he smiled again.

"I'm not calling you Markimoo, so what's your name, pathetic knight?"

He gasped. "Pathetic? I took down two guys with my bare hands."

Jack held up a finger. "One. One dude. I took out the other guy."

"Oh whatever. I could've taken them. Totally. I've got a heart of a lion, man. Nothing can hurt me." Jack slapped his arm and he yelped, swatting him back. "What the hell, man?"

"Nothing, eh? Liar." But Jack was smiling and Bubblegum smiled back.

"Since you refuse to be any fun, you can call me Mark. And what do I call you, my fair damsel?"

Jack groaned. "Oh don't even. I'm not princess Peach. I'm fookin' Luigi."

"Well that makes since, since you got knocked flat on your ass." Mark said with a smirk.

"If there wasn't the threat of death outside this closet, I would throw you out right now, jackass."

"Mean." Mark stuck out his tongue again and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jack. You can call me Jack. But for your sake, never call me princess again. I will end you."

Mark chuckled. "Whatever you say, Jackaboy." 

"You really want to get punched in the face, don't you?"

"Oh c'mon Jackaboy's not that bad. I like nicknames."

"Jack is a nickname." Jack muttered.

"Wait, you won't even give me your real name?" Mark pouted. "That's not fair."

Jack shrugged. "It's the name I'm used to. Barely anyone calls me by my real name. Not even my mother." He waved a hand. "It's not important." Why was he even dealing with this guy? The two dudes were clearly gone. He could just leave and get back to work. Well, maybe ice his face first but still.

"Please?" Mark made sad eyes at him and Jack groaned again.

"Stop it, you big weirdo. It's not important."

Mark stared at him for a second before looking away. "Okay. Sorry."

Jack frowned. It wasn't that big or a deal, was it? It was just a name. He watched Mark scuff his foot on the ground, looking suddenly uncomfortable and he realized. Mark hust have been just as freaked out as he was. Seeing some guy, lying on the floor with two guys looming over him? He must of just acted on instinct. But Jack could see as the adrenaline wore off, his arms were quivering and his breathing was becoming uneven again. He was probably just trying to distract himself and here Jack was, being an ass about a fucking name. Geez. Strike five hundred on the idiot meter.

He huffed out a breath and looked away. "…Sean. My real name's Sean. Apparently it's like the Irish version of John and my Mom thought of Jack as a nickname for John so…yeah. Kinda just stuck."

Mark was silent for a few more seconds before Jack heard him speak again. "Well, that explains where the weird comes from."

Jack scoffed. "You jackass."

Mark burst out laughing, which made Jack start laughing as well. Soon, they were laughing so hard their injuries started to flare up again.

"Oh gosh, I gotta- my stomach-" Mark gulped air, making himself calm down. Jack did the same, still smiling wide even though it hurt.

"I gotta go ice my face, uh, Mark, but um-" He looked away. "Thanks again. For the whole saving thing."

Jack didn't see the soft smile on Mark's face and the hesitation, but felt Mark's hand pat him on the shoulder. "You're welcome. But I think you owe me."

Jack raised an eyebrow, glancing back at him. "The fuck you mean?"

Mark bit his lip nervously. "I dunno. Just thought maybe we could go out to coffee or something."

Jack blinked, staring shocked at him. Mark shifted uncomfortable and Jack shook himself out of his stupor. "Uh, well, yeah. I mean- fuck. Yeah sure. I uh- I get off work at 4?"

Mark smiled a little easier this time. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll be back then. But uh-" He licked his lips. "Maybe don't be Luigi. I don't wanna go out on a date with my brother."

Jack burst out laughing again. "Sure. I'll just be Yoshi. You like bestiality, right?"

"Oh totally. I fuck everything. Fuckatarian, that's me." Mark paused. "Wait no sorry I shouldn't have-"

Jack shook his head. "Dude, you're fine." He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He peeked out quickly, confirming the guys were gone, before opening it with a flourish and gesturing. "After you, Mario."

Mark laughed and left the closet, Jack following after him. With a hand through his bubblegum hair, Mark smiled sheepishly at him. "I'll, uh, meet you out front at 4, right?"

Jack nodded. "Sounds great."

Mark nodded, hesitated a second, then leaned forward and gently kissed Jack's bruising cheek. Instantly, he started blushing. Mark straightened up and smiled. "Get that iced now, Yosh." He winked, turned around, and walked off.

Jack stared after his retreating back, not even resisting the urge to stare openly at his ass. Oh yes. This would be a good day.


	2. Closets Are My Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I wrote more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since their date, and Jack ends up in the storage closet yet again. And wait...is someone else with him again?

Jack slammed the closet door and pressed his back against it breathing hard. He fumbled for the door knob, trying to find a lock but no dice. He swore under his breath and pressed harder against the door. He tried to quiet his breathing as he listened intently for the footsteps he knew would come. He couldn't be found. If he was…

"No Irish dinosaurs aloud!" Someone said from the back of the closet. Jack yelped in surprise, nearly smacking his head against the ceiling. The voice began to laugh and Jack glared at the darkness.

"Who the fuck is in here?" He hissed.

"Wow, seriously?" The voice said, sounding slightly offended. "I know we haven't talked for a while, but still…"

"What are you talking about? And quiet down! Don't you know-"

"Yes, I'm aware you're being chased. Again. Dear Lord, Yosh, can't you even stop being a damsel in distress?" The voice slowly came closer and Jack tensed up. It was familiar. So much so it was irritating him, and yet he couldn't recall who it was.

He jumped when he felt the ghost of a hand on his cheek. "Shhh it's alright." The voice muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you." Suddenly the closet was flooded with light and a familiar bubblegum headed man was grinning at him. "Fancy meeting you here."

Jack blinked in surprise. "Bu- Mark? What are you-?"

"Same thing you're doing. Hiding from those weird kids." Mark tilted his head to the side, mouth curved in a smirk. "Although I have to say, I've never seen someone be so terrified of two five year olds."

Jack frowned and looked away. "I wasn't terrified of them…" He said slowly, trailing off.

"To be fair, they are pretty freaky." Mark continued. "Like those twins in the shining. I thought they were gonna murder me right there in the cereal aisle."

Jack snorted a laugh. "Looks like knight Markimoo just downgraded himself to scardy-cat."

Mark poked Jack in the chest. "Hey, I'm not the only one in here."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever, scardy-moo."

"Oh, so creative." Mark looked away for a second then back at Jack. "So uh…Sean?"

Jack blinked in surprise at the use of his name. "Yeah?"

"Why haven't we uh…I mean I thought after that date…" Mark frowned, looking away again. "I thought we had fun."

Jack wrinkled his brow in confusion. "We did. Didn't you? I mean, you seemed happy enough so I assumed…"

"No yeah I did. I had an amazing time." Mark leaned an arm against the wall next to the door. "I just…why haven't you…well called?" Mark let out a breath and shook his head. "Goodness that sounds much more stupid out loud."

Jack stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say. After the incident with those idiots from college, he and Mark had gone on one of the best dates Jack had ever had. Sure, it was awkward like a normal first date, but Mark kept making him laugh over his own clumsiness and they'd shared some horrible coffee that led to them talking all about they're favorite coffee shops and food spots. It even ended with a walk around town where Mark had bought Jack a slightly wilted daisy and acted like he was a tragic love interest in a Shakespearian play. Jack had gone home and replayed the whole day over and over in his mind, unable to stop smiling. And yet…it had been two weeks since that day and Mark was right. Jack hadn't bothered to call him back. And he had no idea why.

"I…" He started, then paused. "I guess I got busy and forgot."

Mark frowned. "Oh."

Jack's stared at him a second before he realized how that sounded. He waved his hands. "No no seriously. I just musta forgot. I wanted to. Really. I-sorry."

Mark searched his eyes a moment, as if unsure whether to believe him or not. Jack chewed on his lip and gave a hesitant smile. After a moment, Mark's shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "I just- I get a lot of guys saying that and I can never tell who actually means it. I- goodness I guess that makes me sound pathetic."

Jack shook his head. "Nah. Just a scardy-moo." He smiled and Mark smiled back.

"Yeah, guess so. But you can't go runnin off again Yosh. I uh…" Mark pursed his lips and looked away. "Never mind. So, is there another way out of this closet."

Jack snorted. "Did you see another way out last time?"

"Well I mean, we're less panicked this time so…" He said, trailing off as he peered around. "Yeah, I guess not."

Jack nodded. "Yep. Just this way." He tapped the door with his palm, still leaning against it."

"Think we could out run them?"

"Mark, they're five."

"And?" Mark said, raising an eyebrow. "You're the one who ran like a mad man in here."

"They were chasing me!" Jack said, crossing his arms defensively. "They have murder in their eyes, I swear."

Mark snorted a laugh and leaned forward slightly. "So, no, we can't out run them."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

"What are you, thirteen now?"

Jack smirked. "You're not my real Dad." He poked Mark's chest and flipped his hair dramatically.

Mark chuckled. "You can be ridiculously cute sometimes."

Jack blinked, a slight red rising on his cheeks. "What?"

Mark raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You just called me cute." Jack said pointedly.

"So? It's true."

Jack started to blush more. "Shut up."

Mark blinked in surprise, then started to smirk. "Am I making you uncomfortable, cutie?"

Jack pursed his lips together and glared at Mark. "Stop it. I'm not cute."

Mark clicked his tongue and braced his other arm on the other side of Jack, effectively boxing him in. "Mmm, I beg to differ."

Jack's heart began to beat faster as he realized what Mark was doing. He felt like he was in an amateur porn. Expect with less cheesy dialogue. If this was a porn, they'd probably be half naked by now. Jack silently thanked the universe he wasn't in a porn, cause if he was he definitely didn't have the equipment for it. Plus the pay would suck…

"Jack?" Mark asked, pulling him out of his weird rabbit hole of thoughts. "You still with me?"

"Mhm." Jack said, shaking his head and giving him a slight smile. "Sorry, got distracted. What were you saying?"

"I _was_ asking if I could kiss you but if you're busy-"

"Wha- You- What?" Jack sputtered.

"Well I figured since we're stuck here in the closet again," Mark snorted. "No pun intended, that we could make good use of this time."

"And you're idea of making use of the time is kissing?" Jack asked, bewildered by Mark's forwardness.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh-yeah I guess? Sorry, am I being too big mouthed again? Seriously, just tell me to shut up and I'll do it."

Jack shook his head. "No I-You just surprised me." Jack licked his lips nervously. "I uh-I'd like to try kissing, sure."

"We don't have to." Mark said, pulling away a bit. "I didn't mean to-"

Jack grabbed Mark's shirt, yanking him back towards him. Mark lost balance for a second and almost slammed into him. He managed to catch himself, arms braced back around Jack, but now their faces were inches from each other. Mark stared wide eyed at Jack, frozen. Jack's heart was beating a mile a minute and he licked his lips again, the blush on his cheeks deepening. "Uh…sorry…"

Mark swallowed and laughed nervously. "Guess I'm not the only one a bit eager."

Jack chuckled quietly. "Guess so." He leaned forward slightly, brushing his bottom lip against Mark's. He could feel Mark's breath against his own, speeding up the closer he got. Jack smiled, before changing course and kissing Mark's jaw softly. Mark shook slightly and swallowed hard.

"You know," Mark pressed his body against Jack's, making him gasp. "You're a bit of a tease."

Jack leaned back, catching Mark's eye as he arched his neck and hummed. "You're not much better."

Mark stared at Jack's neck a moment before meeting his eyes again. They stared at each other for a moment, both unsure what to do next. The tension in the moment was strong, and neither wanted to move. But Mark couldn't handle it. After several seconds of just staring, he surged forward and kissed him, pressing harder against him. Jack immediately tightened his hold on Mark's shirt and kissed him back, moaning softly. He grabbed Mark's hair with his other hand, scratching the back of his neck. Mark nibbled on Jack's bottom lip, and Jack parted his lips for him. They moaned together, enthralled in the moment.

Suddenly a loud banging came from the door Jack was leaning against. They both jumped, Jack accidently biting Mark's lip and Mark stepping on Jack's foot. They both cursed, Mark holding his mouth and Jack hopping on his injured foot.

"We know you're in there!" A squeaky little voice said. 

"Yeah!" A similar voice said right after.

Jack and Mark immediately went quiet, eyes widening as they met each other's eyes. 'The twins,' Mark mouthed. Jack nodded. He glanced behind him, then back at Mark. He reached out his hand to touch Mark's lip but Mark waved him off. 'I'm fine.' He mouthed, wincing slightly. Jack frowned but didn't try to say anything. They were still under threat of discovery after all.

"Miles, why won't they come out?" The second voice whined. The doorknob rattled as one of them tugged on it and Jack stiffened, pressing harder back on the door.

"I dunno." The first voice said. "Maybe they are hiding somewhere else. Like how Mommy likes to hide somewhere else."

"But Mommy can't hide anymore." The second voice said, giggling. Jack felt a chill down his spine, the image of two little boys pushing their screaming mother down the stairs popping into his mind. He shook his head, clearing the thought. No way. They probably meant something else, right? Damn, he needed to stop playing so many horror games.

"Maybe they're hiding by the fishies!" The second one squeaked suddenly. Little footsteps ran away from the closet, fading quickly. Jack strained to listen further to make sure they really were gone. 

After a few more moments, he sighed in relief and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the door. He felt a weight against shoulder and opened his eyes to see Mark leaning against his shoulder, his body shaking in silent laughter. Jack frowned and poked him. "Hey. What're you fookin' laughin at?"

Mark shook his head and took a breath. "It's just- fuck this has been the weirdest day. And you're like a magnet for danger I swear." He lifted his head grinning, and Jack couldn't help but smiling.

"Whatever, you doof. Can I move now?"

It was Mark's turn to blush. He quickly stood up and backed up a step, letting Jack out of the cage he'd created with his body. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah there you go. Sorry."

Jack chuckled and stretched his arms up, watching in amusement as Mark's eyes dropped to the slight bit of stomach revealed as his shirt rode up. He snapped his fingers and smirked when Mark looked up. "My eyes are up here, Bubblegum."

Mark snorted. "Bubblegum?"

"The hair is still the most prominent thing about you, dude. No buts."

He flipped his head to the side and scoffed. "You're just jealous of the floof."

"The what now?"

"Floof. My fantastic poof." Mark grinned and Jack just laughed.

"You're ridiculous."

"I know it." Mark paused. "You know this might sound weird but, I don't really wanna leave this closet."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Some weird kink of yours? Oh goodness that explains it!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I have a kink for amazingly small spaces."

"Then you'll love my ass." Jack said, then blushed. Shit, why'd he just say that?

Mark stared at him a second before bursting out in laughter. Jack pursed his lips but couldn't help but smile. 

"Jack, you are such a weird human being."

Jack bowed. "Thank you, sir." As he stood back up straight he took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. Mark rested his arms around Jack's shoulders and kissed his forehead. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling. Mark was one of the strangest guys he'd met for sure, with his bright hair, made up words and his tendency to put his foot straight into his mouth when speaking. They kept meeting in the strangest ways and no doubt this would continue to happen. But at this moment, neither of them could be any happier.


	3. Nice Place You Got Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get enough of these two dorks. So I've decided to write a couple more chapters, all themed around closets apparently. As always, be aware it might take awhile for me to finish, but at least with these chapters each are basically stand-alone's put together. But yeah I know the main plot for each chapter(watch the tags for clues) so hopefully I'll be able to get to the other three soon. Hope you guys enjoy and keep commenting. I love to hear your favorite parts!
> 
> As a side note: I know very little about Jack's family irl but this is au so suspension of disbelief is encouraged

Jack was worried. Mark had been acting out of it all evening. He'd been polite enough, shaking Jack's parent's hands and laughing at their lame attempts at jokes. But Jack could see through the act. Something was bothering him. Jack fidgeted with his fork, waiting for his father to stop prattling on about his garden so that he could excuse himself and Mark. He needed to know what was going on. He wasn't about to sit idly by while Mark was uncomfortable.

"-and the apple trees are producing like crazy this year!" His father said, leaning forward excitedly. "I think it's the rain. It's been so abundant this year!"

Jack chuckled. "Dad it's always rainin' like crazy here."

"It's been even more so this year." His mother said, smiling softly at his fathers happy ranting.

Mark smiled and nodded. "Sounds nice." He said, but Jack frowned at the drifting in his voice. That's it. He needed to say something. Jack opened his mouth to excuse them, but to his own disbelief, Mark spoke first.

"I need to use the restroom." He said abruptly.

Jack's parents blinked, confused by the sudden change in topic, but his mother took in in stride. "Down the hall to the left." She said smoothly, smiling at him. Mark returned her smile, albeit tensely, then stood and walked off towards the bathroom. Jack was left to watch his retreat, unsure of what to say now. He turned to look at his parents, but neither of them seemed concerned. His father had started talking to his mother about all the ways he could sell the abundant apple crop this year and his mother seemed quite engrossed.

Jack glanced down at his plate then back up at the hall. He chewed on his lip nervously. He could go after him, but if he really was in the bathroom, he would only embarrass himself. Even so, it was the perfect opportunity to talk to him…

Jack glanced back at his parents, before standing up and excusing himself. His parents nodded, barely paying attention to him, and for once, Jack was glad for their strange obsessions with gardening.

He made his way into the hall and towards the bathroom. He tapped his index finger against his thumb, wondering what Mark was thinking. Did he not like his parents? That might explain his strange politeness. Jack frowned. What if he really didn't like his parents? Were they too weird? Was it their accent? Wait no Mark liked his accent, of course he wouldn't hate theirs. Maybe it was the fact that they had to take a several hour long flight to get here? Maybe he just doesn't want to be bothered and sleep. Jack knew he could get grumpy after flights sometimes, but usually Mark gave off signs. Grumbling about his baggage, glaring at cars while driving, asking repeatedly if there was coffee present. He did none of those things on the way over. Just smiled and held Jack's hand and acted every bit like a happy man excited to meet his boyfriends parents.

Jack reached the bathroom and knocked on the closed door. "Mark?" He managed to call out. Silence.

Jack's frown deepened. He knocked again. "Mark, are ye alright?" Nothing. Was Mark ignoring him? He looked down and got more confused when he realized there was no light shining out from the bottom of the door. Was Mark using the bathroom in the dark? Jack, going on a hunch, tried the door. It was unlocked.

Carefully, Jack eased it open. If he was wrong, he didn't want to catch Mark too off guard. But as he pushed the door open, he only found an empty room. Okay, now Jack was just plain confused.

He left the door propped open and turned around, scanning the hall for any sign of Mark. His eyes landed on the linen closet and he narrowed them. There was no way. Even as he thought this, he was walking over to the closet. He stopped in front of it, debating whether to just open the door or not. With a sigh, he decided just to knock.

"Mark?" He asked hesitantly. A few seconds of silence then...

"...No." Said obviously Mark's voice.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright I'll just leave then." He said sarcastically.

"That would be good." Mark said quieter.

Jack started to feel uneasy. "Mark? What's wrong? Can I open the door?"

"…I guess." Mark said. Jack hesitated before turning the knob and opening the door a crack. Mark was sitting in a corner in the back of the closet, knees hugged to his chest, and a pained look on his face. Jack quickly shuffled inside, pulling a string to turn on the light and shutting the door behind him. He knelt down to Mark's level and put his hand on Mark's.

"Mark, what's wrong? Please tell me." Jack said, eyes filling increasingly with worry.

Mark let out a slow breath and looked down at his lap. He sniffed. "I-" Mark shook his head. "It's so stupid."

Jack swallowed and gave him a tentative smile. "No way, jackass. I act more stupid than you do daily."

Mark glanced up at him, a hint of a smile on his lips. He let out another breath and slid his hand into Jack's, squeezing softly. "I'm sorry. I just- I'm a coward." Jack opened his mouth again, but Mark spoke again. "No, really, I am." He shifted so his knees were under him, still holding onto Jack's hand. He looked at their hands, tracing his thumb over the back of Jack's hand. "When you told me you wanted me to meet your parents, I was ecstatic. It meant we were moving forward. We were a real couple." Mark smiled slightly at the thought, but quickly frowned again as he continued. "But then all of the sudden the day was here and suddenly it was much to real. I was tugging a suitcase behind me, about to get on a plane to meet the people who _made you exist_ and I just- I freaked, babe." He swallowed hard and finally met Jack's eyes. "I tried to keep it together but I couldn't stop thinking- like what if they thought I was some punk cause of my pink hair? What if I said something stupid or offensive and somehow made them hate me completely? What if I said something stupid and made _you_ hate me. I couldn't handle that, Sean. I couldn't."

Jack leaned forward and softly cupped Mark's face with his free hand. Mark leaned into it, closing his eyes. Jack stroked his thumb over Mark's cheekbone, feeling the continued swipe of Mark's own thumb over his hand and he couldn't help but wonder how this beautiful man could ever get anyone to hate him.

"Mark," Jack said, prompting Mark to reopen his eyes. Jack smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "You're the sweetest man I've ever met. There's no way you could ever make me or either of my parents hate you."

A slight blush rose to Mark's cheeks and he looked down. "I guess…"

"Don't you remember being my knight Markimoo?" Jack said, smirking. "Slaying homophobes left and right?"

Mark chuckled and glanced up at him again. "Of course, my princess."

Jack wacked him in the shoulder with the hand previously caressing his face. "I'm not a princess!" He huffed with a smile.

Mark laughed and leaned forward. "My little-" He booped his nose. "Yoshi."

Jack wrinkled his nose and snorted. "C'mon, my knight. The folks are waitin'." "He squeezed his hands then got to his feet. Mark reluctantly let him pull himself up after him.

"Can't we stay in the closet a bit longer?" Mark said with a pout. Under his joking, Jack could see the uncertainty still in his eyes. 

"There's only so much my Pop can say about fruit." Jack said. He leaned forward and kissed Mark softly, wrapping his free hand around Mark's waist. Mark leaned closer, savoring the kiss, before Jack pulled back. "Besides," Jack said. "You don't wanna miss the cake afterwords, do you?"

Mark's eyes lit up. "Cake? What kind?"

"Red velvet." Jack said, practically drooling already at the thought. Mark looked to be barely containing his excitement as well. Jack tugged on his hand. "C'mon then."

Mark took a deep breath, then nodded. "Okay fine. For the cake."

"For the cake." He agreed before leading Mark out of the closet. 

Jack already knew the rest of the night would go just fine. They'd eat cake, and laugh about the silly things Mark and Jack have done in the name of YouTube; and then they'd curl up in the living room, squished together on the too small pull out. Sleeping would take forever, with Jack's arms squashed under Mark's massive one's, Jack's hair tickling Mark's nose, and the blankets constantly being thrown on and off as their body temperatures fluctuated. But, Jack supposed, that was love. The ability to go through all of this confusion, anxiety, fear, and uncomfortableness, yet still able to be happy as can be.

Jack was in love with Mark. And he was content in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (May 2017): So I've decided to go ahead and end this fic where it is. I was able to do plenty more with it than expected, even if i was never able to give more chapters like i said. Regardless, I'm glad i was able to continue this. I had a blast :)


End file.
